Animatronic Ambushed
by Inkuma the Bewear
Summary: [One-shot] A party down at the Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise is abruptly cut short due to an animatronic pigeon running amok. Can Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Lisa conquer it before it's too late?


**Animatronic Ambushed  
** ~requested by crafordbrian17~

* * *

Its a warm, yet cloudy Friday afternoon down in the restaurant of Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise. The building was packed with pre-teenagers and young adolescents looking to have a good time. Upbeat chatter for the attendees filled the interior loud as Lincoln looked over his clipboard, checking each individual item by hand. He had this entire event planned out, along with using this gimmick to hang out with his friend, Ronnie Anne.

Speaking of her, she's currently approaching the middle child of the Loud family. He automatically smiled as the two kids crossed paths again after a while being apart.

She gave him a tiny punch on the arm. "This party isn't bad, lame-o!" she said.

"Thanks, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln responded. "It means a lot to me, despite everything I had to do to make this happen for all of us."

The boy counted his fingers, listing his contents to the young lady. "From individually making each invitation by hand, to setting up all the equipment-"

Lisa, one of the youngest brains of the Loud family quickly approached the pre-teens from behind to interrupt he boy. She was holding a one of a kind controller to operate some machinery with a good grip in her young, toddler hands. She had been waiting for something like this to happen for a good while now. The painted satisfaction on her face determined that she was definitely ready to show the party goers something nobody has ever seen before in their independent lives.

"I don't mean to interrupt your charade, big brother," she said. "But I must present to you something I've been meaning to crank out for days behind the curtains."

Lincoln was intrigued by her remark. "Seriously?"

"One hundred percent," Lisa answered. "Follow me, if you don't mind."

The three kids made their way backstage. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's expressions changed to curiosity as they both stared down at a silhouette right in front of the two. They were up for a big unveiling of something completely refurbished.

Lisa smirked at the two. "Fellas, may I present..."

The four year old brightened up the lights to reveal an improved version of Spunk E. Pigeon and a couple other animatronics. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's mouths came slightly unhinged as they gazed upon their newest appearance after a while.

"The new Spunk E. Pigeon." she proudly concluded.

Lincoln's reaction changed to a smile. "That looks so cool!

"It's real nice, I'll admit that." Ronnie Anne complimented.

Lisa started to break into detail regarding the animatronics. "Yes. I have given her well improved mechatronics that has a twenty percent increase in its agility, a fifteen percent increase on the hydraulics, and lastly a nice little ten percent increase in pneumatic usage. Plus, she even has a fleshed out anatomy, regarding her appearance. She should look more realistic in the human eyes of the attendees of this might I say... social gathering."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne glanced at each other. They don't have any idea about this type of stuff. Leave it to Lisa to tackle anything involving science or revamping. "I had some spare time and I thought she might at least deserve a updated presence." she added.

A question ensued the eleven year old brother. "And you think these... animatronics are good and ready to show off?"

Lisa was confident enough to at least show off a minor preview of her adjustments. "Please, stand back for a second, big brother."

The second youngest child of the Loud family casually switched on the animatronics. As Spunk E. Pigeon was booting up, the pre-teens were completely impressed. When she least expected it, the remote in her hand suddenly shorted out. Lisa was surprised. There was no absolute event that took place earlier in the day that would lead up to this. She had no choice but to release her grip on the control as it hit the floor with a hard impact.

The three kids all stood there watching the control die out as they gasped in horror when the animatronics started acting insane. Terror was about to befall several other party attendees as they rolled out into the party room where everyone was. Kids started screaming as they ran around the interior, trying to grab attention for any of the outsiders. There wasn't a single person outside to witness this absolute horror.

Nobody in the place knew what to do other than just execute those bloodcurdling screams and run around as they were on the search for cover. That is, up until Ronnie Anne and Lincoln ran out in front of everybody, giving them a quick yet simple suggestion.

 _"Everybody run to the entrance!"_

All of the party goers did not miss a single word the two teens spat out. Everyone burst out of the Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise one by one as quickly as they could. Everybody, including Lincoln, Lisa and Ronnie Anne were hoping this wouldn't end without any casualties in the end.

Lincoln quickly turned to his little sister. "Lisa, what the heck happened?" the boy asked in absolute fear.

"I have no idea," Lisa replied. "I didn't think the control to the animatronics would malfunction during the booting process! While I try and rectify this problem, you guys evacuate the premises as quick as you can!"

Spunk E. Pigeon continued to run amok as she resumed to terrorize the kids out of the place. The last one to reach the exit happened to be a slightly obese teenage girl who got stuck halfway coming out of the palace. The real question here was, how did she get in the interior without a problem in the first place? Ronnie Anne and Lincoln had thought about that the second she made contact with the borders of the doorway. There was no time for that, she needed help, and fast.

The Santiago child ran as fast as she could to help the young lady out. She pushed as hard as she could on her back to no avail. She wouldn't budge a single inch. Ronnie Anne backed up a couple inches to try and tackle her out of the room to set her free. She executed a good impact on the lady. Unsurprisingly, that also didn't get her to budge. The least she could do from this point was to make an attempt to not resort to damaging property. She exhaled a good amount of oxygen before she realized she was between a rock and a hard place.

The out of control animatronic slowly headed her way, acting like the rock in this situation. Ronnie Anne was close to being cornered. She had nothing on her at this moment that could be useful now to protect herself from the savage Spunk E. Pigeon.

The Santiago child was being closed in by the second. She had to act now or else feel the wrath of a corrupt animatronic pigeon.

"Lincoln! Help me!" she yelled out. She was less than fifteen feet away from the pigeon now. Ronnie Anne closed her eyes. She fears that she was gonna get hit.

It was hopeless.

She was definitely a goner from this point.

But then, hope came rushing in to save the day.

Lincoln cried out to her as he grabbed a convenient placed axe he just happened to find somewhere in the interior performed a heroic jump off a party table as he threw down the axe. It managed to plant directly in her head. To Lincoln's shock, it sliced right through the body of Spunk E. Ronnie Anne was extremely surprised at what the boy did. She was satisfied with the outcome like it was some kind of romantic move he plotted out for years on end.

The animatronic pigeon fell on the floor in exactly two pieces. It shorted out quite a bit after the impact it made with the floor. A few seconds later, it was all over.

The kids were gasping for air as if they ran for a full mile nonstop on track. Ronnie Anne looked at the boy deep in his eyes as if he were a superhero from an old comic back in the days. Even though he had to destroy an animatronic pigeon to save lives, she was happy for him.

"Lincoln Loud... that was amazing!" she complimented the middle child of the Loud family.

"Don't mention it..." Lincoln responded. "I couldn't... risk anything happening to anybody."

Lisa walked up to the two pre-teens. She felt it was the appropriate time to apologize for what happened just now. One small unexpected mishap put the kids' party in tatters. She wanted to make it up to them somehow, but they could fear it may happen again. Oh well, it couldn't hurt to ask. "I have to apologize, big brother. "I think I just now figured out what happened with the animatronics."

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne glanced at the four year old with the brains as they carefully listened to what she had to say. "I might have overloaded the pigeon with the upgraded-"

The middle child interrupted her explanation mid-sentence. He thought she could be easily forgiven. After all, it was all just a freak accident. It's not like she intended to put everyone's lives in danger to a corrupt animatronic pigeon. Accidents happen all of the time.

"Don't worry about it Lisa." he said. "As long as most of the party was good, I'm satisfied."

"Though you had to mutilate the animatronic to put an end to this... devastating nightmare."

"Yeah, lame-o," Ronnie Anne added, playfully punching his arm. "I can't wait to tell Bobby what you did for me."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Lincoln rebutted.

"No, really. That was one of the most heroic things you've ever done for me. Not only that, I'm willing to bet Lori will be proud of you."

However, the three kids forgot about the obese teenager still stuck in the doorway. She was desperately in need of someone's assistance right now. "Will somebody get me out of here? Those door frames are like digging into my clothes!"

Silence took place of the three kids still stuck inside the interior of Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise before Lisa offered a quick suggestion. They know they can't seem to push her out but maybe they could try pulling her out instead.

"...Is there another way out?"

* * *

End.

 **A/N: Well, it's not the weirdest request I've seen to have gotten so far, but at least it's kinda tolerable for me. And now I go finish up Sophistication of the Heart and finally be done with that, then take friendly suggestions on the Life of Pets series on the other hand.**

 **Thank you and see you next time.**


End file.
